<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers of the Past by hsowritizes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978415">Whispers of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsowritizes/pseuds/hsowritizes'>hsowritizes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsowritizes/pseuds/hsowritizes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azuma remembers an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukishiro Azuma &amp; August (A3!), Yukishiro Azuma &amp; Mikage Hisoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this in my google docs it's a thing I wrote a while ago and now you can have it yaaaaay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azuma stirred in bed, unable to sleep. He was having one of those days again, where he felt absolutely restless and he isn't able to get a wink of sleep. Usually when this happens, Azuma would get up and find someone to talk the night away with. At the moment, Guy wasn't in the room, deciding to spend the night with Citron, but he was sure at least one of his coworkers and friends were awake at this hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Although, they weren't the friends that Azuma wanted to talk to at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does enjoy their company, truly. WIth the middle and high schoolers' constant energy, the drinks with his fellow adults, the constant useless banter and bickering, and the fact that, at almost any time, one of them was available to give their company, it almost made him feel as if he was part of a family again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of a family. All of them for sure have found a family in the company and each other, and they wouldn't skip a beat if someone asked them what the company meant to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're my family</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would all think, and Azuma didn't need to ask everyone to know that it was true. He chuckles at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Azuma remembers a life long past, a long time ago, when he had never had the clutches of loneliness claw at his heart, and when the only sins of the world to him were when his older brother took the last of the chocolate chip cookies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most importantly, he remembers a long lost friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers almost always sticking by their side, day in and day out, remembers whining whenever they have to leave each other. He remembers warm summer days spent together indoors trying to beat out the heat, and cold winter nights spent snuggled together in layers of blankets, drinking hot cocoa and talking about whatever crossed their minds. He remembers coloring books, ice cream, running around in the fields, flower crowns. He remembers always having someone by his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     "I'll always be here with you, it's a promise!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers the accidents, remembers both of them crying on each others' shoulders after the unfortunate event that had happened to both of their families. He remembers, a few weeks later, his friend disappearing without a word. He remembers looking for them everyday, thinking of them day in and day out, wishing and waiting for his return, until finally accepting that his only remembrance of a once delightful life had left him as well.  He remembers loneliness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"So I guess I really am all alone now, huh…?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers seeing them again, after so many long years. He remembers them looking tired, quite unlike how a person of their age should be looking like, as if they had just experienced a war of some sort. He remembers tears, both in his eyes and theirs, not expecting to ever see each other again. He remembers bringing them to his place, chatting with them for hours and hours upon end. He remembers laughing, crying, and feeling more emotions than he's ever felt in years in that one day. He remembers having to say goodbye, the other stating that they most likely won't see each other again, and he remembers accepting that fact. He remembers feeling content, yet still sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you again."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azuma looks out at the full moon, shining brighter than ever before. It looked the same as it did when they were informed of the accidents, same when his friend had left him, and the same when he had met him once again. He feels a sad, yet sincere smile make its way into his face at this fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the quiet creak of the door behind him opening. Azuma glances behind him and stares at the newcomer. Hisoka stares back with half-lidded but observant eyes. "You're awake…." He quietly states. Azuma nods, smiling at him, "And so are you, it seems." Azuma pats the spot next to him on the bed, an unspoken request lingering in the air. The other makes his way towards him, footsteps as quiet as usual. Hisoka immediately settled down on Azuma’s side, curling up next to the other and placing his head on Azuma’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azuma chuckles at his antics, "I take it something has been keeping you awake as well?" Hisoka nods, making a soft noise of confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like to talk about it, by any chance?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>".....it's about...an old friend…." Azuma can tell from the tone of the other’s voice that his mood had somewhat dimmed. Azuma knew little information about Hisoka's (and Chikage's, apparently) friend, although from what he had heard, he was a sweet man who had taken in the other two, had acted as both their older brother and guardian and treated them as his own. The two claim to have ‘lost sight of him’ now, as they had said, and Azuma is afraid to ask the implications of the phrase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fufu~ It seems we've been being kept up by the same thing, then." Azuma repositions the other so that Hisoka was on his lap and rakes his hand through his hair with delicate fingers, "I, too, have been kept awake by the memories of an old friend of mine." Azuma looks back at the moon, and Hisoka follows his gaze. Memories of his friend and him together flashes in his mind, and he recalls the last words his old friend had said to him before they had parted ways for one final time:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you again."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, and smiles, melancholic and true, as he remembers his response. He thinks now that he might finally be able to move on from this feeling of emptiness inside him whenever he thinks of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Seeing you one last time is good enough for me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Good night, dear Misha, and sweet dreams, wherever you may be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>